realm_of_agrarfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Vess
Appearance Lucius stands at 6 foot tall. The first thing many people notice when seeing him are his striking, icy blue eyes that contrast against his often tired face. He sports a mop of unkempt blond hair. Lucius tends to wear dark or muted colours, often a dark cloak over sensible travelling clothing. Early Life Lucius was born in the remote village of Nusquam, a rarely visited and mostly forgotten part of the Evraecan Empire. At the time of his birth the already destitute hovel had been suffering from plague and famine for some time. The villagers had resigned themselves to their grim fate when a gifted stranger arrived, driving away the plague and restoring life to the crops. The stranger asked for naught in recompense, asking only to speak to them of his god, but the villagers condemned him as pagan demon worshipper and drove him away. Years later, when Lucius was six years of age, the stranger appeared once again, heralding a return of plague and famine. The adults of the village began falling ill once again and their food turned to dust in their mouths. When all but the children had perished the stranger entered the village accompanied by many other strangers. They collected the children, herding them away to a temple in the mountains. Most of the children were simply taken away and never seen again, while the few that remained were told that this place was now to be their home. They were raised in the ways of these cultists, taught to be servants of their pagan god and made subject to various strange rituals. They practised Necromancy and other black arts. Eventually, by the time Lucius was twenty years old, the cultists instructed him and a handful of other initiates to leave, told only to seek out power and seize it for themselves so their god might grow more powerful through them. Recent Events The first few years after Lucius left the temple were uneventful, mostly wandering and minor adventures of little significance. Eventually he came upon the town of Darenby. His first act upon arriving was seeking out a graveyard, where he summoned the spirit of a long deceased man and convinced it to participate in a ploy with him to deprive a man visiting the graveyard of some crowns. Meeting 'R' Lucius undertook many jobs in the town of Darenby, but few were quite so provident as his first. The job seemed innocuous enough at first glance, meeting with a man who called himself 'R' to kill something in the woods. Little did he know this simple task would set off a chain of events that would eventually land him in the centre of a rebellion seeking to bring down an Empire. What 'R' wanted to kill actually turned out to be two noblemen who were travelling in the woods with their own personal slaves, the latter of which 'R' wanted to free. With some stealthy application of Cantrip magic and a well placed arrow from 'R' the nobles were easily dispatched and the former slaves free of their masters. --Work in progress-- Category:Living Category:PC